


Older

by SecondSilk



Category: Seachange (TV)
Genre: Community: austvshows100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For AusTVShows100's New Beginnings challenge. Meredith and Sylvia's encounter in the Tropical Star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Older

She was here, in the Star. She didn't come here, ever, not even to talk to Harold. Meredith carefully hid her shaking hands.

Marriage? but they'd never discussed marriage. Where had Silvia gotten the idea of marriage from? The idea was an anathema. She had to say so. Meredith wasn't ready for anything to change.

Silvia eyed her suspiciously. Meredith understood. Neither of them wanted to begin something new; they were too old for all that.

Except that this was something new, maybe. Silvia snorted at the idea. But she smiled, too.

"Maybe one day, when we're old," she said.


End file.
